


Wild Crow

by Shaele



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Fushimi's being obvious, I'm pretending that nobody died, M/M, Singing, They're singers, Totsuka's in charge aha, Yata's in denial, some fluff I think, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaele/pseuds/Shaele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yata's manager Totsuka invites Fushimi to share the stage in his last concert of his tour, and he's forced to play nice with him until the concert's over. Yata would rather punch Fushimi in the face instead of memorize most, if not <i>all</i> of Fushimi's songs, but being an idol means you need to suck it up and do things for the betterment of your career. Fushimi's perfectly fine with this arrangement (heck, he's the one that made this happen), and enjoys watching Yata try to improvise throughout an entire concert.</p>
<p>But hey, at least he can get his feelings across to the wild crow... hopefully.</p>
<p>[Warning: They're slightly/really OOC, because well... idols and them two don't mix in too well.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Stage

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting the titles and the [cover] artist to every song sung when I release the last chapter. I took the English translation of a lot of these (you'll probably notice if they're originally Japanese). Technically I have like 95% of this story written out but I'm still proofreading so I'll give y'all this part of it to start off~

“Hello everyone! Are you well?” Yata shouted into his microphone. It was the beginning of what he’d thought was probably the _worst_ concert he’d had to perform. No because he hated being an idol, no, it was because….

“Thank you for being out here tonight!”

… Of him.

Fushimi had been invited to share the stage with him on his last concert in his _Wild Crow_ Tour, much to his dismay. It was requested by Totsuka, who was in charge of most things musical, when he figured out that Fushimi and Yata had previously been childhood friends.

“It’ll be great!” Totsuka had told him. Yata cringed at the memory of having found out about it. They _never_ practiced together; in fact, they’ve never so much has _seen_ one another in the two months’ notice they were given. _This whole concert was going to be_ full _of surprises._ Yata thought bitterly.

Fushimi smiled and waved as the crowd in front of them went wild. _Him_ being a part of the concert had been a total secret from the public up until a few days ago. Fushimi’s charisma on stage irritated Yata, who knew just how _cold_ he could be offstage - to no end. He tried not to let it show as he waved to the crowd, a broad grin plastered on his face. They were expected to act friendly, despite everything. Yata wanted to get this show over and done with, but at the same time he didn’t want the show to end. It was his last show for his debut tour, and he wasn’t going to let some _tall_ , _lanky_ guy that was once his best friend ruin the night.

Fushimi had the nerve to walk over from the other side of the stage and sling his left arm around Yata’s shoulders. “I’m Fushimi Saruhiko, special guest of the evening!” He winked. Yata nearly pulled away in disgust, but he couldn’t screw anything up tonight, _especially_ since this show was being taped for commercial use.

Yata just broadened his grin and spoke into his mouthpiece. “I’m Yata Misaki, star of the evening! ... supposedly.” The crowd laughed. “Are you guys ready now?” The large screen that served as the back of the stage displayed the words “ARE YOU READY?” in red, with a blue shadow underneath. The background was of one of Yata’s photoshoot images of him leaning onto an alley wall, smirking at the camera.

“Of course they are, _Mi~sa~ki~_.” Fushimi smirked, imitating the one behind them. He had leaned into Yata’s ear, as if to whisper a secret, though their mouthpieces caught every word. This earned a large round of applause from the audience.

Yata and Fushimi are well known nation-wide for their fiery rivalry. Their stories were always the _hottest, most interesting_ stories out there. People often asked them _what_ and _where_ their rivalry stemmed from, _why_ it was that way, and _when_ it had all started. Neither would reveal the details; instead Fushimi would rile up Yata by answering suggestively during his interviews, and Yata in turn would throw out equally suggestive answers, though angrily at best. Even though they never fought physically, they’ve always sent hidden meanings back and forth to each other in most of their songs. It’s what has kept the crowd so _interested_ in the two. One in every few songs always kept some sort of hidden meaning, and it was always the talk of the music industry when someone figured out the messages.

However, when word got out that they used to be close friends who had even _lived_ with each other at some point in their lives, the press went from spicing up their _rivalry_ to pressing on about their _relationship_ with one another.

“Have you developed any feelings for Fushimi?” An interviewer had asked Yata. He huffed and glared at the reporter.

“As if I did!” He’d yell, though his eyes always told a different story.

And when Fushimi was asked about the same thing towards Yata, he had only smiled and shrugged the question off.

So seeing them _together_ and _sharing_ the same stage was a real treat for the audience. It didn’t help that their attire complemented each other as well; they were both in black slacks and cardigans, but Fushimi had on dark blue sneakers with a dark grey vest while Yata had on dark red sneakers with a cream vest. It wasn’t anything overly flashy, but it complemented each other enough to woo the audience. Nobody would really think that this was _Yata’s_ concert, and that Fushimi was just a guest.

“Wait, who’s going to open?” Yata openly wondered. Fushimi, who still had an arm around Yata, shrugged.

“Shouldn’t the _star_ open it?” He asked.

Yata sighed heavily. “True, true.” He pulled away from Fushimi and asked for an electric guitar from one of the side stage helpers. “Thankyou!” he called out before testing the strings. The crowd was silent, anticipation heavy in the air. Fushimi had walked to the other side of the stage and jumped to sit on the ledge of the second tier stage floor. There were a total of three tiers: the stage floor, a slightly smaller second tier for the band, and the tier that sat dead in the center towards the back. There was a set of stairs that lead straight to the top, but they had been told to not use the top tier until the end.

Fushimi watched in silence as Yata played a few notes, bobbing his head to in an imaginary beat. All of a sudden a drummer had joined in, and soon enough an entire band had started playing on either side of the second tier. Fushimi wanted to get down and cover his ears, but with the way Yata was looking at him as if challenging him, he held his ground.

“You ready?” Yata called into his mouthpiece. The crowd cheered. He started playing the _actual_ song he was entering with, and Fushimi clicked his tongue.

“ _Of course I’d remember your name,_ ” he muttered, making the crowd cheer even _louder_. Yata glared briefly at him, but Fushimi just sat there, ready to take the secondary vocals when needed. They both had been forced to memorize each other’s songs in preparation for this concert, so it was a piece of cake to jump into a song, _whatever it may be_. This concert was running on _only_ improvisations, after all, and neither wanted to be outshined by the other.

Yata had no trouble singing along while spilling out notes from his guitar. This was his _specialty,_ after all. “It’s not about the salary, its’ all about making the noise!” the crowd sang along with him. Yata turned his body towards Fushimi. “Makin’ the story – makin’ sure his clique stays up. That means when he puts it down he’s pickin’ it up!”

“Let’s go!” They said together before Fushimi picked up on the song. He jumped off the ledge in the short second it took for them to sing that part together, and started belting out the next verse.

“Who the hell is he anyway? He never really talks much, never connected with status but still leavin’ them star struck,” he rapped on, leaving Yata nearly dumbstruck as he hit every note perfectly. Hell, his Japanese accent seemed to have disappeared for the most part. Yata stood there slack-jawed while he kept on with his guitar. This song took a good two months for him to actually get _right_ , and here Fushimi was, singing as if he’d made the song himself. _Was he always this good at English?_

The chorus came along and Yata had somehow managed to gain back his composure after watching Fushimi gracefully throw out every word with accompanying dance steps that just consisted of him moving his hands around like the average American rapper often did in videos.

“This is ten percent luck,” they started to sing together, “twenty percent skill, fifteen percent concentrated power of will!” Fushimi had stepped his way towards Yata again and rested an elbow on his shoulder. He leaned back enough so that Yata wouldn’t accidentally elbow him, but Yata still made an effort to hit him whenever possible.

Yata sang his solo once again, and Fushimi just swung his free hand around as if a composter was leading an orchestra. He watched with observant eyes as the crowd swung their hands to the rhythm. Of course, he couldn’t really _see_ the crowd because of the lights glaring against them, but he could still make out the lightsticks the majority of the concert attendees waved around. Blue and red lights swayed to the rhythm, and Fushimi wondered if they ever thought to make _purple_ ones.

Fushimi once again went through his part of the song with perfect ease, except this time he just leaned his whole body onto Yata’s back, forcing Yata to stand sideways as Fushimi once again took the spotlight. The song wasn’t really either of each other’s style, but Yata had gained a lot of popularity from it nonetheless. The stage seemed too big for a song like this, though.

 Yata went through the last verse before they repeated the chorus two more times, ending the song and earning a loud cheer from the two thousand or so attendees.

“ _Eeh_ , your English has improved greatly.” Fushimi mocked. “You used to _hate_ speaking in English, yet here you are, singing as if it was your native language.”

Yata grinned. “Anything to be better than you, _monkey_.”

“Hmph.” Fushimi shrugged, smiling. He leaned off of Yata and gestured for the guitar. “It’s my turn now, neh? Let me show you how English is _really_ done.”

Yata reluctantly handed his enemy-turned-temporary-partner his favorite guitar in the world, and watched as he readjusted the tuning and turned off any special effects, making the guitar sound as acoustic as possible. Yata laughed.

“What, you’re going to _serenade_ me to death or something?”

“ _Maybe_.” Fushimi sang before plucking some strings. Yata nearly growled; it was these kinds of retorts that always seemed to tip him over the edge, but he had to keep his cool for the sake of this concert. He went to sit on the ledge of the second tier, reluctantly giving Fushimi full reign of his concert for a few minutes.

“You know I’d fall apart without you,” he sang slowly, and the crowd cheered. Yata pouted; this song always made him jealous for some odd reason. The band on the second tier fell silent; this was better off a solo song. “… like everything that’s green, _boy_ , I need you, but it’s more than one and one makes two.” Yata frowned. Did Fushimi deliberately change the lyrics, or was he mocking Yata?

Yata shook his head and took a deep breath. He had to drop his vocals more than usual to accompany this type of music. “Wrap you up… kiss your lips… wanna make you feel wanted,” he sang the last few words of every line in an attempt to emphasize them. “… Call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever, never let you forget it… yeah I, I wanna make you feel wanted.”

Yata was blushing like crazy, but he didn’t know _why_. Was it the sappy lyrics? Or was it the way Fushimi would sometimes turn his head a little to look at Yata? It irritated him enough to want to yell to stop everything, but the show _must go on_. Fushimi walked back to lean on the ledge of the second tier, right next to Yata. His head was leaning on Yata’s leg, making him terribly uncomfortable as they sang the chorus together.

“As good as you make me feel, I wanna make you feel better. Better than your fairy tales, better than your best dreams; you're more than everything I need, you're all I ever wanted… All I ever wanted.” Fushimi hit the higher notes of the bridge with ease, but what was _really_ making Yata queasy at this point was the way Fushimi had been looking him dead in the eyes the entire time. There was a strange glint in them, something he couldn’t really figure out….

Fushimi went on to the last chorus and Yata sang along throughout the entire chorus and right onto the outro without realizing it. They finished off the song and the crowd gave a heartwarming cheer. Fushimi was smiling up at Yata, but he couldn’t tell what the intention behind it was.

 Yata watched Fushimi set his guitar down on the ledge, then turned his attention back to the audience. He froze before he could say anything. Some of the crowd was cheering a single word; it was barely audible, but the instant he heard it he just _knew_ what it meant.

“Sarumi?” Fushimi said into his mouthpiece. “Sarumi… heh, sounds like a couple’s name or something.” The crowd cheered, as if to say _yes, yes, that’s exactly what it is!_

“Shut up!” Yata said, smacking Fushimi lightly on the top of his head. “Misaru sounds so much better!”

The crowd cheered even louder at Yata’s retort. As much as Yata _hated_ the meaning behind either of the words, it drove the crowd crazy. Fushimi had no objections to it whatsoever.

“You see, Misaki, _they_ even want us together.” He chuckled. Yata made an attempt to kick Fushimi, but only succeeded in nearly falling off the ledge. Fushimi’s chuckled turned into a laugh at this point.

“Stop calling me that!” Yata said, pouting. He crossed his arms.

“Yes yes, _master._ ” Fushimi mocked. “Who’s singing next, _master?_ ”

Yata shrugged. “Rock paper scissors?”

“My pleasure.”

The cameras that had been projecting their performance onto two large screens on either side of the stage suddenly focused on their hands. “Rock… paper… scissors… shoot!” they both said in unison. Yata glared at Fushimi’s hand; he had played rock while Fushimi played paper.

“I hope you don’t mind me stealing the stage for a little longer, _master_.” Fushimi smirked. He turned to the audience. “Would you guys like to see some _magic_?” he asked as he half-skipped to the center of the stage. There was a small catwalk sticking out towards the audience, and he made his way over to the very end of it.

Yata groaned. “Why _this_ song?”

Fushimi ignored him as the track started to play. “Ready!?” He called out to the crowd, who sang along to the intro. _M-da A-da G-da I-C!_

“Inside and out, everything _high class_!” he sang, hopping left and right while clapping his hands to the rhythm. The crowd clapped along, singing wildly as they sang the first verse together.

“You're not wannabe, here is what I see: ‘ _boyfriend of boyfriends’_ ” he sang, pointing right at Yata as he sang the last few words. Yata glared; this was all being caught by the cameras that were circling around above their heads, but their interaction only made the crowd cheer even _louder_. “Your charm is a tease, this is how I feel: you're the _King_ , you're the _King_ , you're the _King_ , yeah!”

Yata was getting irritated by how Fushimi was twisting the words around to mock him, but he couldn’t do _anything_ about it. He hopped off the ledge and started walking up to where Fushimi was riling up the crowd on the catwalk, and started singing along with him so he wouldn’t stick out like a sore thumb on stage. He sang bits and pieces of the next two verses to serve as emphasis as he went up to Fushimi, who was dancing rather energetically.

“Inside and out, everything _high class_! Hey, talk to me, I’m already engrossed! It’s like _magic_ is consuming me _,_ what's your game?” They both sang together. Yata remembered watching Fushimi’s previous performance of this song, and managed to keep up with Fushimi, mirroring his movements almost perfectly. If anything, Yata was _very_ quick at picking dance choreography up, much like how the person next to him was quick at picking up lyrics. “From top to toe, everything _high class_! I’ve been hit by a _bright light_! Each step cuts my BPM. _Oh, my heartbeat_!”

Yata turned to one side of the audience and pumped his hand into the air twice “Hey, hey!”

“Going faster!” Fushimi sang in return, reaching his hand out to the crowd on the other side. They repeated this sequence a couple more times before Fushimi motioned for Yata to lead the next verse. He tried not to glare, but his frown was caught by the cameras. Fushimi stepped back a few steps so that Yata could have enough room to dance around. He replaced Yata as the secondary, laughing when Yata mimicked his own actions from the previous few verses. “Had a bad day? Don’t worry about it, you're the top of the " _A-LIST_ "! Got the attitude and your shiny shoes; you're the _King_ , you're the _King_ , you're the _King_ , yeah!”

The chorus came back around and they once again sang in unison, switching sides as Yata pumped his hands into the air again to the beat of the last part of the chorus. Fushimi took back his song for a few more lines, then gave the last chorus to Yata alone, despite his efforts to stay back and _not_ sing it. The crowd sang along with him, and as the outro played the crowd picked up on the song, ending it with loud cheering and crazy-fast waving of lightsticks. Yata and Fushimi were a little out of breath from the dancing.

“Saru, you should have saved that for last or something.” Yata breathed. “Now we’re tired!”

Fushimi smirked. “Either way, it’s your song next.” Yata glared at him for the nth time that night and huffed.

“I know!”

They both walked off the catwalk and stood in the center, looking out towards the crowd. It had only been about thirty minutes since they started the concert. They had another two and a half or so hours left to go.

“Okay, let’s take a break.” Yata said, motioning for some chairs. They were given red and blue beanbags; Yata took the blue one and Fushimi took the red one. They both practically _flopped_ onto their respective beanbags. “Sitting feels _great_.” Yata murmured, relaxing. The crowd laughed.

“Are we even allowed to take breaks?” Fushimi asked. Yata shrugged.

“There’ll be a break somewhere in the middle of the concert, but might as well let the crowd catch their voices.” Yata replied. “You pretty much made them lose their voices, _monkey_.”

“Hmph.” Fushimi smiled, leaning his body towards Yata. Their beanbags were a couple feet away from one another, but he was long enough to be able to rest his head on Yata’s beanbag. As much as he wanted to shove Fushimi’s head away, he just let it lay there.

“So what are we going to do right now?” Fushimi asked, looking up towards the ceiling. “Might as well tell them a story.”

“Oh! So there was this one time when I was younger. I was in elementary school back then, and was trying to get to school on a bike with my friend. We ended up skidding over a loose rock and falling off, so we had to catch a bus. But get this! The bus was taken over by some thugs! They took my friend and another kid – “

“Hold up.” Fushimi said, raising a hand into the air. “Then the kid and your friend tried to light firecrackers to scare off the thug, am I right?”

“Yeah! But they were caught and the kid who brought the firecrackers got picked up by a thug and I headbutted him! I shielded them from the thugs but they were about to hit me, and all of a sudden _POP_! The firecrackers lit up on their faces and _I_ was saved!”

“Heeeh, what a small world.” Fushimi murmured.

“What do you mea – _wait_. How did you know about the firecrackers?”

“That was me, _stupid_.” He said. “To think it was _you_ that headbutted that guy, though…” he suppressed a laugh. “and here I thought the thug was my _dad_ , too...”

Yata laughed. “What? Why?”

“He _always_ pulled pranks on me when I was a kid. It was stupid.” He sighed.

The atmosphere in the concert had somehow turned sentimental, and for a while even Yata forgot that he didn’t really like the guy that was laying his head on his beanbag.

“But we didn’t formally meet until middle school.” Yata let out a long breath. “To think I’d already seen you around so much earlier…”

Fushimi shrugged. “You’re welcome for saving you, by the way.”

“You’re welcome to you, too.” Yata laughed. The crowd laughed along with them.

Fushimi started humming, and pretty soon he began singing acapella, much to everyone’s surprise. “ _I’m glad I liked you from the very beginning_ , I sing to the sky.” He sang. Yata didn’t know this song. He wasn’t even _aware_ that this song existed.

“Like a fire flower, so that I wouldn’t disappear, I let sparks fly and let dreams launch. _I wish I hadn’t liked you from the beginning,_ did you see through my lie?” The audience was quiet as Fushimi sang his unexpected solo. “… in the middle of our life’s journey was a sparkler, which, even for an instant, would illuminate the two of us like a sunflower…. Like a fire flower, until I send the biggest fire flower ever into the sky, please wait for me. _I’m glad I liked you from the beginning_ , I sing into the sky…”

He stopped singing, and the crowd was quiet, taking in this completely new song.

“D-did you just make that up?” Yata asked, breaking the silence.

“I might have.” Was Fushimi’s curt reply. They both chuckled.

“You’re too smart for your own good, ya know?”

The air felt so light that neither of the two idols wanted to get up and continue the concert, but after a sharp “ _It’s time to continue!_ ” from Totsuka, they sighed and stood up, throwing the beanbags off to the side of the stage.

“Your turn.” Fushimi said, loosening his muscles a bit. Yata nodded, stepping forward a little.

“Speaking of _magic_ , how about I cast a spell on you all?” Yata laughed. “Man, this is gonna be embarrassing…”

The track started playing and Fushimi almost keeled over with laughter. “Of all songs,” he wheezed, “you chose a _children’s song_?””

“Hey! I’m just tryin’ to keep the mood!” Yata grinned. “Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Put 'em together and what have you got? Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!” Even Yata was laughing as he sang the song. He made up some of the rest of the song, inserting things such as _I can do better than this old Saru_ and _And the one you can rely on is me!_ For the fun of it. The song ended quickly – it was only a two-minute song – and it was once again Fushimi’s turn to pick a sing.

Fushimi was still trying to suppress his laughter. “Misaki, you’re so _cute_ …” he grinned, making Yata blush. _What?_

“Ju-just hurry up and sing!” Yata said, crossing his arms.

“Yes, yes,” he said, finally shaking the giggles off. “Did you like that song?” he asked the crowd, and was met by a mix of laughter and cheers. “I think it’s time to take it a little slow now, what do you say?” The crowd kept cheering. He pulled the two beanbags to the end of the catwalk and motioned for Yata to sit on one. He did so, and leaned back on it as soon as he did. Fushimi sat next to him and slung an arm around Yata. “Let’s show them just how close we are, nee _Misaki_?”

Yata groaned again. “So touchy-feely today.”

Fushimi smirked. A guitar started playing somewhere behind them and the crowd cheered quietly, knowing just what song is going to come up next.

“If I could have one wish granted, I'd like to always stay close to your heart. No matter the darkness, I've been searching for that one and only light.” he sang softly. Yata blushed again. “As I look up to the stars, so far away” they watched as the crowd waved their lightsticks slowly to the rhythm. Fushimi kept singing softly, and when it hit the chorus Yata couldn’t help but sing along.

“Until I went away and faced the lonely days, I thought I’d understood what it meant to love someone. Feeling everything that was right in front of me, losing the things that are most precious to me, I’ll realize what real love is.” They both sang. Yata was leaning unconsciously towards Fushimi now.

Yata refused to lead any of the verses, and simply sat there, listening to Fushimi singing. Something felt odd about this song, but he paid no mind to how much his heart fluttered when they sang the chorus together. “I had to go away and, faced the lonely days, now I can tell you the true meaning of love. No matter if we're apart or journeying different paths, I'll walk on, believing ‘cause you and I are connected. I'll tell you now, just how close you are…” they sang in the end. Yata loved and hated this song for making him feel so many things every time he had to listen to it on his music player. Hearing Fushimi sing it next to him made him feel even weirder, and them leaning against each other in front of thousands of people didn’t make it any better.

Yata nearly jumped off the seat, praying that his face wasn’t as red as a tomato. “A-anyways,” he stuttered, “let’s sing one more song together and take a little break. How’s that?”

The crowd cheered _sarumi!_ once again, making Yata even more uncomfortable. He didn’t see Fushimi looking at him, but figured that he was okay with it. “What song do you want to hear us sing?” Fushimi asked the crowd. Yata tried desperately to not turn around and look at him.

“We meet every night,” Fushimi sang from behind. Yata glowered. He hadn’t sung this song in _years_. “At Beauty and Rudy in Udagawa-cho, yeah.”

“While the drizzle heartlessly blurs your face,” Yata butted in before he was forced to sing the high noted line. He absolutely _hated_ high notes. He could literally _feel_ Fushimi’s smirk from behind him as he allowed Yata to steal his line.

“Let's make this our final dancehall rendezvous!” Fushimi sang perfectly. Yata sighed; if there was anything Yata couldn’t do better than Fushimi, it was hitting those high notes. During the small intermission they pulled the beanbags away and ran back to the main stage. This was their first song they ever made together as a duet. This song was made before their fallout, and Yata, who had the rights to the song, never allowed it to be sung live again.

They had the dance steps memorized by heart. Yata occupied the right-hand stage like before, and Fushimi took the left-hand stage. This wasn’t an upbeat song that required a lot of jumping, but it was a song where they could go at each other all they wanted and it _still_ fit.

“Just a game, although we're supposed to rock the floor just for tonight, we can no longer take our eyes off each other!” Fushimi hit the high notes with ease, and he looked to Yata challengingly as he finished his verse.

“Just a game, you can call it love or affection, but it's still a mere game, so at least until the day breaks, I will keep dancing with you,” Yata fired back. The crowd went wild as the two went at it once again in a song that hadn’t been sung in more than four years. As to _how_ they still had the track to this song; neither of the idols knew, but Yata was secretly glad they did.

“That bartender who's shaking his shaker loves me tender in his heart. My heart still throbs at his hand that's handing me a Rum and Coke. Before morning comes, I want to run away together with you. I don't care if I don't have an umbrella and become completely soaked!” Fushimi sang along with Yata on the last line as Yata danced along to the song, knowing that Fushimi was mirroring him on the other half of the stage. This song was written and choreographed by the two of them; it wasn’t hard to mirror one another perfectly. However, Yata did add in an extra few steps in order to outshine his rival.

“ _Adenine, Thymine, Guanine, Cytosine_. There's an attractive force between us at the genomic _level_. Who do you think you are at this point?  _Lord have mercy_. There's now a repulsive force called "fate”. I push away and pull closer, pull closer and push away, but there's still something unopposable. I dance, you make me dance, and I dance more. Are these drops of sweat or tears that are dripping off me?!” Yata sang along to the last two lines of Fushimi’s verse just as Fushimi did earlier, but watched in annoyance as Fushimi too added in a couple of his own steps as he captivated his  - _their_ \- audience.

“Why can I be honest and say I love you? Why don’t you be honest and say you love me?” Fushimi sang as Yata got ready for his _only_ high-noted line.

“In the end, we’re both being obstinately prideful, How stupid! How boring! How it makes me want to cry! I’ve only been hurting you!” Yata belted out rather clumsily, but still earned a large round of applause from the crowd.

Fushimi continued the song as Yata drew back from the note, and soon they played the outro and danced around until the track ended. They were both out of breath; this wasn’t a song that was meant to wear them out as they danced around, but with the way they were trying out outshine each other it wasn’t a surprise at all that they both had ended up on their knees as their ending poses. The crowd went wild! This performance was definitely going to be on the news later tonight. _Fushimi and Yata: Walking Down Memory Lane_.

“Well,” Yata panted, “I think it’s time for a proper break now.” He got up and watched as Fushimi picked himself back up as well. “So, who do you think did better for the first half of the night?”

“Obviously me.” Fushimi smirked. Yata frowned.

“Let’s have the crowd tell us who won!” Yata yelled out. He raised his hand. “Who thinks I did better than this _monkey_?” The crowd that had voted for Yata cheered as loudly as they could, waving their lightsticks around furiously. The crowd went quiet again as Yata drew his hand back slowly. He smirked. “See?”

“Hmph.” Fushimi looked out to the crowd. “So how many of you think _I_ did better than our star?” He raised his own hand up, and the crowd cheered equally as loud as they did with Yata. He frowned. “So it’s a tie? Really?”

“Better than being beaten by you, I guess.” Yata shrugged. He watched Fushimi put his hand back to his side. “Anyways, how about a break? The night’s only halfway over!”

The crowd cheered and dispersed momentarily as soon as Yata and Fushimi walked off either side of the stage.


	2. Second Half... and a little more

“Quickly, Yata!” Kamamoto said, holding Yata’s next outfit in his arms. He shoved it into an irritated Yata’s arms, and pushed him towards his room. Yata glared at him, at Totsuka who was speaking to Fushimi somewhere behind Kamamoto, at the stage hands that were cowering in a corner… at pretty much _everyone_ , really.

“Alright alright, already!” He yelled, pulling himself off of Kamamoto’s pushy hands and stalking to his room, slamming the door shut behind him as he went in. He was in a _really_ bad mood, which didn’t surprise anyone considering he was sharing the stage with the _one_ person he’d rather not be in the same _city_ with. Yata leaned back against the door he had just slammed shut and slowly slid to the floor, his next outfit a mess in his arms. Fushimi’s room was at the other end of the hallway, and he could barely make out their female manager reprimanding him rather loudly.

“… you need to stop stealing Yata’s spotlight!” was the last of what Yata heard before he reluctantly got up and started undressing. He started to feel even worse after remembering that he was most likely wearing close to the exact same thing _he_ was wearing. _Again_.

He recalled their little ‘moment’ during _How Close You Are_ and shuddered. _What the hell got into me?_ He wondered.

Yata’s new outfit consisted of a simple white tuxedo with a red cape thrown across his shoulders. His jacket was lined in red and had rather large gold buttons down the front. His boots that went just below the knee were highly uncomfortable compared to his usual sneakers. He glared at the tiny gold crown on his head, wishing he could take it off. This outfit was _really_ not his style, but it was forced upon him for the sake of having something new for his last concert. It was a lousy reason, but he’d rather _not_ get on Totsuka’s bad side… if he even _had_ one. It was _always_ the optimistic types of people that were scary when their buttons were pushed a little too far.

“Why am I in so much _white_?” he asked out loud, still glaring at everything in sight.

“Because _I’m_ gonna be the one wearing black, idiot.” Came Fushimi’s voice from the other side of the door. Yata jumped and glared as he watched Fushimi open the door, makeup crew in tow. True to his words, Fushimi was clad in a black version of Yata’s outfit, except he didn’t have a crown or cape and his linings were a sort of royal blue instead of red. He did, however, have a fedora on. Yata inwardly cursed himself for even _thinking_ to take a photo of him.

“What the hell do you want, Saru?” Yata asked in a menacing tone. Fushimi just shrugged and walked over to one of the two chairs facing the long mirror, walking by Yata in the process.

“Hurry up and put your makeup on.” Fushimi said flatly. “Or are you stalling because you don’t want the night to end?” he smirked.

Yata nearly growled at Fushimi, but sat down on the other chair nonetheless. As the makeup artists touched up on his makeup, he muttered Fushimi “why did you even agree to be here?”

Fushimi shrugged. He had already finished his touch-ups. “I had nothing else to do, and Munakata said it’d be great media news.”

Yata heart panged at the answer, but he shrugged it off, unsure of what made him feel so off today. “Why are you in my room?”

“No reason,” Fushimi sang, leaning his head back. “It’ll be show-time once you’re done with your makeup, and we’re supposed to appear on the right hand side of the stage together.”

“How did you know that?”

“I actually _listened_ to the instructions earlier.” He said. “Poor Misaki, still not listening to his superiors…”

Yata couldn’t think of anything else to say, so he just closed his eyes and pretended Fushimi wasn’t there. After debuting as a solo idol not too long ago, he had already figured out that he was a _terrible_ listener. It wasn’t like it was unknown to most people around him. He liked to work with just the bare outline of things. He liked surprises. He just didn’t like _this_ ‘surprise’.

“Yata, we’re ready.” Kamamoto said, knocking on the door twice. The makeup artists filed out of the room, and Totsuka’s head popped in. Kamamoto gave way, unsure of whether or not Totsuka would be okay with dealing with Yata at this very moment. Yata looked like he was about to explode.

“Go get ‘em! Get ‘em good, you two!” Totsuka cheered, microphones in hand.

Yata turned and forced a small smile. “Yeah.” He couldn’t bear to ruin Totsuka’s cheerful mood, despite wanting to strangle everyone in sight.

Totsuka took a long look at Yata and sighed. “Yata, it’s just for another hour.”

“I know, I know.” Yata tried to laugh. Fushimi watched the two of them, amused by the amount of much self-control Yata actually had when it came to his manager.

“Stop looking so upset!” Totsuka chided. “Just think; once this concert is over, you two might become friends again!”

Both Yata _and_ Fushimi rolled their eyes. “As if.” They replied in unison, and glared at each other, crossing their arms at the same time as well. “Hmph!” They turned away from each other. Fushimi sat there while Yata went ahead and walked out of his room, taking a microphone from Totsuka. They didn’t get to use the mouthpieces and whatnot this time around, because Totsuka suggested that a microphone suited their attire better.

Yata stalked away to the side of the stage when Totsuka turned back to Fushimi, who was still sitting in place.  Awashima had made her way over, almost certain that the cause of Yata’s bad mood was being near Fushimi. She and Kamamoto were silent as Totsuka spoke to Fushimi.

“I know you tipped me off about you two being friends for a reason.” Totsuka said with a slight lilt in his tone. “Mind if you tell me why, now?”

Fushimi just stared coldly at Totsuka, who was smiling from ear to ear. He didn’t reply.

“Because judging by the way you two acted earlier – “

“So what?” Fushimi said, malice dripping with every word. “His head is too dense to see what I’m trying to do.” Fushimi stood up, walked over, and grabbed the microphone from Totsuka rather harshly before walking away to where he and Yata were soon to appear from. Totsuka laughed, his voice reaching all the way down the hall.

“Ah, young love…” 

**_______**

 

 _Deep breaths, Yata._ He thought to himself. _Just a little longer._

Fushimi was on standby next to him, which wasn’t making things _any_ easier for him. Especially since Fushimi was unfazed by having to share a stage with him. _Didn’t you hate me or something?_

The stage screen was displaying some sort of countdown, and as the crowd began counting down with it, one of Scepter 4’s stage helpers gave the two idols a go. Yata jogged out and onto the stage, not even bothering to wait for Fushimi. At zero, the stage lights flipped on, momentarily blinding the two idols. Yata held the microphone to his mouth and greeted the crowd from the catwalk. “How was everyone’s break?” he asked the crowd, earning back a loud cheer.

“Aren’t you going to ask me how _mine_ was, _Misaki_?” Came Fushimi’s reply from somewhere behind him. Yata sighed.

“How was your break, then, _monkey_?”

“ _Just dandy_.” He replied, shrugging. “So, who sings first this time?”

“I thought we were doing duets from here on out?”

“I don’t know, _are we_?” The crowd laughed at Fushimi’s question.

Yata took a deep breath, willing his anger away. They had what… five more songs before he’d end the concert? If they sang five together, or even just three and two, then he’d perform his last song and be done with _him_.

“Thank you all for sticking with us until now!” Yata said, waving at the crowd. “Let’s welcome the second half of the show with a bang!”

“What bang?” Fushimi asked, his amused smile filling the two overhead screens.

Yata shrugged. “ _No Logic_?”

The crowd cheered loudly; having these two idols sing _two_ of their duet songs from the past was a miracle!

“Can’t get your head out of the past?”

Yata laughed. “This song describes us perfectly though, doesn’t it?”

Fushimi clicked his tongue as the band started playing the intro. “I guess so.”

“Isn't this basically enough? Isn't it okay to be just good enough?” Fushimi started, watching as the lightsticks waved around wildly once again. Fushimi was making hand motions to the crowd as if he was asking them the questions.

“Life is more fun if you've left some room for suspense, right?” Yata sang to the crowd, mimicking Fushimi’s earlier hand gestures. Yata was looking out to the right side of the crowd, with Fushimi at the left.

“Isn't it fine to sleep if you're tired? Isn't it fine to take a break now and then?”

“So that we can do the things we want to; isn't that what we're all living for?”

They continued on, interacting with the crowd as they sang along. Yata made it all the way down the catwalk before jogging back to the end and sitting down cross-legged on the floor, swaying his body left and right as he sang. Fushimi was right behind him, shaking hands with some of the fans. “Since there's no way to live a perfect life!” Yata sang, throwing his free hand up and leaning back.

“Since I don't want to live a perfect life!” Fushimi fired back while walking up to Yata and kneeling behind him. He smirked; Yata hated this part of the song.

“My clumsy self will just stay clumsy, yeah!” Yata cried out, barely making it to the end of the note. _Damn high notes,_ he thought to himself angrily. Luckily, the crowd cheered loudly enough to cover how terribly he thought he sounded.

They continued on, and Fushimi eventually sat back-to-back with Yata, leaning on his back and letting himself be swayed by the redhead. He was facing the stage, which was a big _no-no_ in the industry, but he didn’t really care much for those kinds of things. The song ended and the crowd started their chant once again, causing Yata to blush.

Fushimi laughed when he saw Yata’s face on one of the monitors. “Why so red, sunshine?”

“Oh shut up.” Yata said, elbowing him. “Pick a song, now!”

“Yes, yes.” Fushimi replied in a singsong voice, leaning his head onto Yata’s and forcing Yata to lean forward a bit. “Would you all like another blast from the past?”

The crowd cheered them on while Yata tried to wrack his brain for a possible duet. They only had ten at most to choose from, and they already sang two.

“… but I’d rather listen to you sing a slow song.” Fushimi said, snapping Yata out of his thoughts.

“… Hah?” he said dumbly.

“Sing a slow song.” Fushimi repeated.

“ _Why_?”

“Because I’ve been singing slow songs, so now it’s _your_ turn.”

Yata frowned. Slow songs weren’t really his _thing_.

But he _had_ made a few back in the days.

He sighed.

“Time to shed some _Light_ around here, then.” Yata said, smiling up to the lightsticks that were waving around. Yata moved to sit next to Fushimi, almost making him fall backwards. _Almost_. Yata’s left shoulder was brushing Fushimi’s left shoulder, and as much as Yata wanted to scoot away or shove him off the edge of the catwalk, he sat there, mustering up the courage to sing this rather sad song. He heard the track play and he started singing.

“A voice crying out someone's name, a voice entrusting the last wish to heaven a voice unfocused in hatred and sorrow, a voice that melts away in the wind…” he sang, watching as the lightsticks swayed slowly to the sorrowful tune. “A hand reached out to where you were, believing without a doubt something will grasp me too…”

Fushimi kept his eyes closed as he let Yata have his moment on stage. He could feel Yata moving around, swaying slightly to the song as he sang. Fushimi remembered why Yata wrote this song, but he waited until the end of it, secretly hoping that Yata would _finally_ open up a little.

“If only I would have properly spoken to you more huh,” he sang, completely absorbed into the song. “Hey, Saruhiko, you know, we..." Yata froze. He wasn’t supposed to sing that out loud. That wasn’t supposed to come out of his mouth in front of thousands of people. _His name_ wasn’t supposed to be sung in that song anymore.

 _No, no, no, no. What was I_ thinking _?_

He turned his microphone off and took a shuddering breath, praying that the camera’s wouldn’t catch his moment of weakness. He needed to calm down. It wasn’t like before. Nothing was the same as before. He and Fushimi were a thing of the past, now. There was _no_ going back.

…. Right?

Fushimi picked up the performance after realizing Yata’s slight panic attack. “Well, folks, there we have it.” He said, spinning around on his bum to face the audience. “Yata’s softer side!” The crowd cheered as Fushimi tossed an arm over Yata, pushing his face into his chest in an attempt to hide the poor crow.

“Now that it’s my turn, let me answer his song _with_ a song.” He smiled up at the crowd. They were breaking protocol by not dancing like they were supposed to, but he _couldn’t_ waste the momentum that Yata had just created. Now was his chance.

Here he was, sitting with his old friend in front of thousands of people, about to sing yet another love song.

_Did you ever figure out that these songs were for you?_

He motioned for a guitar from a stage hand, and was given an acoustic guitar that had been connected to the speakers. “Thanks” he said quickly before readying his hands for one hell of a strumming session. He let go of Yata’s shoulder, but let him bury his face in his shoulders. Unlike Yata, he tried _not_ to hit him as he started strumming vigorously.

He wasn’t a great guitar player. Yata had always had the upper hand in picking up instruments and choreography. This next song was _technically_ Yata’s song, since he had been the one to give him the sheet music to it, but for whatever reason he gave Fushimi the rights to the song.

He strummed to the quick beat of the song, then slowed it down to simply plucking a few strings at a time for the verse. It was going so speed up, slow down, then speed back up again… it’s going to be _hell_ for Fushimi’s hands, but it’ll be worth it.

Hopefully.

“Inside my head I can hear your voice. Even now, my heart is fluttering; in my memories, you’re always there, smiling softly…” He sang, feeling Yata stiffen next to him.

_Do you understand, yet?_

“One day, we were going home together, laughing as we held each other’s hands. I felt that it would go on forever…” He continued singing, listening as the crowd sang along with him, as if to say _wake up, Yata!_

Fushimi’s fingers were starting to hurt from playing the guitar so much in one day. If it were him, he’d have someone _else_ playing the guitar for him, but this show was about _them_ , and more so about _Yata_.

He was good at playing instruments for a short while; he knew a lot and could play considerably well on all of them. It’s just that he would rather _not_ play an instrument, because he’d rather focus on singing than anything else.

“In the end I was able to convey these words I wanted to send you.” He sang, intentionally leaving out the last line of the song.

He barely heard Yata whisper the last line, his words nearly lost to the crowd’s cheering.

**_________ **

****

On the side of the stage, Totsuka had the biggest smile plastered on his face. “Oh, if only Mikoto was here to see his kouhai!” He exclaimed, making Awashima and Munakata laugh. Munakata had just arrived after a long and boring meeting, and was enjoying the performance. He had to do a _lot_ of adjustments in order to give Fushimi this night with his ex-friend, and so far he wasn’t regretting it.

“It’s not every day that you get to see them two together for so long.” Munakata commented. “I remember when _I_ had to put up with Mikoto for a show.” He sighed, enjoying the memory of them literally lighting the stage on fire during that.

“That’s true.” Awashima said, eyes trained on the wall of videos that the numerous cameras were feeding into them. She felt bad for whoever had the task of turning all of them into a meaningful concert video. Kamamoto was helping the stage hands get ready for Yata’s finale song, whenever _that_ would be. Nobody knew what was on either Yata _or_ Fushimi’s minds, so the stage hands were frantically speaking to one another and praying that they didn’t mishear any of the two idols’ cues. The worst part was, they didn’t really _have_ cues. They just had to guess based on context alone. All they had to go by was a list of each of their songs dating back about six years.

They hadn’t messed up yet, and they were determined not to. Both Yata and Fushimi were terrifying when they were ticked off, however it took a little more provocation to set Fushimi off. If anything went wrong with the songs, however, they were as good as dead.

“I wonder what Fushimi’s finale song will be.” Totsuka wondered, looking at his own copy of the songs they had available.

Munakata chuckled. “I think I have a good idea of what it will be.”

 

**_______**

 

Back on stage, Yata had finally picked himself back up again and was interacting with the crowd, asking them what they should sing next. _Just three more, then my finale._

Yata watched as someone took the acoustic guitar away. “We should pick up the pace now, shouldn’t we?” Yata asked Fushimi.

“What, you mean you want to end the concert _already_?” He smirked.

“No! I mean, let’s play some more _upbeat_ music. We’re here to have fun, not to sing cheesy love songs.” The crowd laughed, and started cheering again when Yata and Fushimi got up to jog to the main stage. Yata was still a little stiff, but after shaking his limbs a little he was perfectly okay to dance and sing.

“ _Second tier._ ” Came Totsuka’s voice from their earpieces. “ _Do whatever you want to do there, then let Fushimi play a finale before you do yours, Yata._ ”

 _Two more songs with him, then._ Yata was cheering inwardly. That was less than he expected. Did they really spend that much time just talking on stage?

“Let’s _break a road_ , then.” Fushimi smirked, climbing up to the right wing of the second tier despite there being stairs not too far from him. Yata frowned. He didn’t get what Fushimi meant, but he guessed it was some play on the term _break a leg_.

“When were _you_ of all people able to carry your own weight?” Yata mused as Fushimi effortlessly pushed his body up and over the ledge.

“It’s called exercising, _Misaki_.” He winked.

“Hmph.” Yata made a point to climb as well. He jumped up gracefully and after catapulting himself up, he rolled onto the left wing of the second tier and did a little spin on his back before jumping back onto his feet. The crowd cheered.

“Showoff.” Fushimi muttered, clicking his tongue.

“Heh!” The track started playing, and Fushimi gave Yata a side glance. Yata had finally figured out that Fushimi was actually giving a cue, and wracked his memory for the lyrics. It wasn’t as upbeat as he was hoping it’d be, but it was still an upbeat song nonetheless.

The guitar intro was playing as Yata and Fushimi put themselves into a bowed pose, like a butler would greet their master. The lights dimmed, and when the verse started a spotlight shone onto Fushimi, who started to sing.

“Can't you believe? Baby, why don't you believe yourself?” he sang, running his right hand down his chest and making the crowd swoon. “If the truth is that you want to give it a try, then come to me, and it will instantly become a dream surpassing anything you could imagine. With courage, try baby, try again!”

This was one of Fushimi’s older songs, and one that Yata had already figured out the secondary vocals to months ago. As Fushimi drew out the last word of the line “The scars prove it, so break a road tonight!”, Yata backed it up, singing “Show me your life!” before they made it to the chorus.

“Baby, everything’s gonna be alright!” They sang together, a spotlight now shining on Yata as well. Their dance movements didn’t mirror each other, but the effect of each other’s charisma was enough to make it look _just right_. They think. “Dance together, because our feelings are in line!” They twirled, and Yata started half-skipping to Fushimi while facing the crowd. “You’ve got to be wild this crazy night! Feel, come alive right now!”

Yata’s spotlight disappeared, and as soon as it did he froze in place a couple steps from Fushimi, his right arm raised towards the crowd and his head bowed. Fushimi glided the two steps to Yata while singing the next verse, and rested his right arm on Yata’s shoulder, facing Yata as if he was singing to him.

Needless to say, Yata was having a hard time keeping still, because for some reason he found all of this to be pretty funny. Having Fushimi calling him _baby_ when their faces were just inches away should’ve made him uncomfortable, but he wanted nothing else to do but laugh at how cheery his expression was as he sang. He tried not to jolt when he ran a hand across Yata’s chest all of a sudden.

“Baby have a good time, so let’s begin, oh yeah!” Fushimi sang, and Yata came alive once again. He tossed his microphone up slightly and caught it before singing the chorus once again. This was the last chorus before the outro, so he started exaggerating his movements just a little more, reluctantly playing along with Fushimi as he kept on pretending to sing to Yata.

“… get down!” they sang, turning to face the crowd and throwing their right hands into the air. The crowd cheered, and Fushimi bowed to the crowd.

“Just two more songs until the finale!” Yata said, panting. “I wish we could keep going though!”

Fushimi smirked. “It’s your song now, _baby_.” he sang to the tune of the song they had just sang.

“ _Yata, go backstage after this song._ ” Totsuka said into their earpieces. “ _Let him have his finale then it’s all yours._ ”

Yata thought of a good song to dance to. “Let’s take it to the skies then, and drive past the stars!” The crowd cheered.

“ _Another_ old song?”

Yata shrugged. “You’re the guest of honor. At least we sang this one together before, too.”

Fushimi sighed. “If that’s what you want.”

The intro played all of a sudden and they started tapping their feet to the beat. The stage screen, which was displaying nothing but black the entire time, started displaying stars and planets, as if they were in space.

“Everything has a reason, eventually...sometime in the future. For the time being, we have held our hands and started walking,” they sang together before Fushimi took the verse, like always. “Sensing the voice of the world with my ears, I look at your face. I really want to remove all the uneasiness on your smile!” he sang, hopping around and swinging his right arm side to side, a silent signal for the crowd to start swaying their lightsticks to the tune. Yata had jogged back to his side of the stage and done the same to the other side of the crowd.

“In your heart, you came into contact with the dream you had given up. Your singing voice is resounding powerfully and tenderly.” They sang together again, and Yata took the reins.

“Even if it's invisible, as long as we believe in it we won't lose sight. When I suddenly feel the urge to protect, my firm willpower glittered. Full speed ahead!" he sang, reaching his right hand out to the side in a protective stance. “… I want to give you plenty and plenty of hope and joy. I promise you!”

“When this galaxy is sparkling,” they sang, “our bodies will resonate as if they have always understood each other.” They both did a little twirl and turned their heads to the side to look at one another. “Now we ride on a star!” they ended, making the crowd cheer. Fushimi and Yata took a moment to catch their breath, and Totsuka’s urgent _Fushimi, top tier!_ was just enough to make them move once again. Yata made his way towards the side of the stage, but before leaving the stage to Fushimi for his last song he called out to the taller male.

“Don’t disappoint them, _monkey_!” Was all Yata said, grinning from ear to ear. It flashed across the monitors briefly before focusing on a smirking Fushimi, who was striding up the steps and onto the last tier.

“I didn’t think I’d ever hear you say that to me.” he laughed. Yata sighed away from the microphone and left the stage to give Fushimi his short solo.

When Yata was finally out of sight, the light dimmed and the stage screen depicted something resembling a pastel-streaked computer screensaver.

“I want to thank you all for coming here!” Fushimi yelled out to the crowd, who went wild in return. The lightsticks all glowed a neon blue, and Fushimi turned his body away from the crowd, waiting for the track.

The stage finally went dark, and all of a sudden the screen popped out the words _thank you_ in bubbly blue words; its background went from a multitude of pastels to a pulsating blue. _Bright blue, dark blue, bright blue…_ The crowd cheered as the two words danced all across the large screen, and as soon as the track began to play, a spotlight shone on Fushimi, who then turned around to face the crowd. He had his famous celebrity smile plastered onto his face, and as he started to sing, the monitor started to play a slideshow of their concert.

“Although we're so close together,” he sang, pointing to the crowd. “There's things which I haven't told you about.” The crowd was singing along, enthralled by the uncharacteristically flashy performance before their eyes.

“I found my soul a best friend!” the crowd nearly screamed as Fushimi pointed the mic towards them briefly while jogging down the stairs. The microphone didn’t quite catch their voices, but is wasn’t needed; even the people backstage must have heard the crowd. “Well just you and you and you!” they yelled again.

“Again and again thank you!” Fushimi sang along with the crowd, who had went absolutely nuts. Fushimi had managed his way to the catwalk by the time the chorus rolled along. “Thank you, thank you, lemme say I thank you!”

Fushimi walked around the catwalk, waving and shaking hands with the crowd as he sang. He noticed that a _lot_ of the women that had attended the concert were wearing _Sarumi_ shirts, and almost laughed when he noticed that quite a few men were also wearing them.

_I wonder what Misaki would think?_

““I found my soul a best friend!” he let the crowd sing once again. “Well just you and you and you!” He was enjoying having the crowd sing for him; he usually didn’t sing so many songs in one night (in fact, the most he’s ever sung before was two, not including the times when him and Misaki were a duo). He let the crowd sing the entire next chorus, bobbing his head to the tune as he urged them on. He was going to make sure he left an impression on the crowd. Yata was going to have a tough time outshining _this_ performance.

The song drew to a close after another repeat of the chorus, and Fushimi let the last line drown in the crowd’s cheers. The stage went dark once again, and Totsuka called for Fushimi to make an exit so that the finale could start.

“Thank you for coming! Please enjoy this last performance by our very own _Yata Misaki_!” Fushimi yelled out to the crowd, making them go wild. He jogged out of the stage as quickly as he could and spun around the moment he was out of sight; he wanted to see what was up Yata’s sleeve for this last performance.

 

**_______**

 

“… _Fuck._ ” Was all Yata could say after watching Fushimi’s last performance. It was so _bright_ and _cheerful_ , and Yata was at a loss for words at how easily he interacted with the crowd. He started to feel the pressure close in on him, and took deep, _deep_ breaths before jogging to the top tier in the dark.

He had changed from the white tuxedo to more casual clothes. More specifically, the outfit that was on his _Wild Crow_ album cover, which was really simple. He had on a black beanie and white headphone accessory, and wore a slightly oversized white ¾-sleeve shirt with olive green shorts. He had on his purple skater shoes, but didn’t have his skateboard with him. He had ditched the microphone in favor of a mouthpiece once again.

A special band had settled onto the second tier; instruments up and ready to start the intro. They were only ‘special’ because they wore skater clothes that were so-called ‘inspired’ by Yata’s album cover. Yata took one more deep breath; as soon as he spoke to the microphone he _knew_ that the stage was going to blow up in all sorts of shades of orange and red, with mini fireworks flying off either side of the top tier. The fireworks always surprised him, but he’d always brush it off with a smile.

“Are you ready!?” Yata yelled into the mic. The crowd screamed his name. _Yata! Yata!_ they chanted as the lights turned back on all of a sudden. Yata spun around and rested his left hand on his wrist while he pointed to the crowd with his right. The stage screen flashed Yata’s name in a graffiti-like font, changing from red to green to blue and back again.

“Are you ready for the finale!?” He asked again, and the crowd cheered even louder. The band started playing, but he let them repeat the intro once before chanting the intro.

“ _Hey! Hey! Wild crow!_ ” the crowd sang along with him, lightsticks moving in a red blur as they half-cheered, half-sang to Yata’s newest song.

“I selfishly kick the asphalt!” he sang, making a kicking motion. Fireworks shot out from the sides of the top tier at the same time, almost making him jump in surprise. “I recklessly kept running!” he continued as he started to descend the stairs… recklessly.

“Now I won’t look back anymore!” Yata sang, hopping down two by two, undeterred by the line of fireworks that exploded on either side of the stairs as he went down to meet the crowd. “I’ll lean on my back and keep fighting! The battlefield goes higher as I fly!” He jumped the last five or so steps and ran out to the catwalk, vaguely aware of just how bright the stage was. It was alight with the fireworks, and while the screen flashed the lyrics to his song, it also flashed moments of his other concerts.

“I’m scared of being alone, in the future where I can’t see a thing!” he sang, bringing his left hand to his heart, clutching his shirt in the process. “Now I won’t hesitate anymore! I charge at it headfirst!” the chorus was nearly drowned out by the cheers of the crowd as they sang along, and Yata’s heart swelled. He walked around the catwalk and greeted the nearby fans, as Fushimi had done not too long ago.

Yata breakdanced throughout the intermission, and ended it with a backspin before kneeling down on one leg and pointing at the crowd, willing them to sing the last chorus for him. He pumped a fist into the air to the beat of the song.

“ _Fly high! Wild crow!_ ” Yata yelled out, grinning from ear to ear once again as the crowd sang along with him. “ _Run about, wild crow!_ ”

“The Pride of Red is engraved on my chest!” Yata said, dragging his collar down to reveal a fire-y tattoo he and Fushimi had gotten together as a forget-me-not sort of promise to one another too long ago. They were young, they were stupid, they were -

“Let’s jump!” The crowd cheered. “ _Yatagarasu_!”

Yata did another breakdance routine, but this time backflipped to a proper standing position before bowing to the crowd. They cheered and cheered; Yata’s grin was only getting wider and wider as he drank in the voices of the crowd in front of him. His album cover was the last image on the stage screen. It was simple, really: a photo of Yata in the middle of performing a frontside flip with his name as well as the album name printed on the lower left hand corner in graffiti-type writing.

Yata was panting; his ears were pounding as the deafening cheers of the fans went on. Fushimi had jogged over to take a spot to Yata’s left. Yata left his bowing position to look at Fushimi, who was watching him with a genuine smile on his face.

“You did well, _Misaki_.” Fushimi said, malice and sarcasm void in his tone. Yata smiled at his old best friend.

“Thanks.” He said simply, and extended his left hand. Fushimi took it, shaking and squeezing Yata’s and slightly, and the crowd went even _more_ nuts, if that was even possible.

“Sarumi!” they chanted once again. Their lightsticks had changed from Yata’s red to simply purple. “Sarumi! Sarumi! Sarumi!”

Fushimi laughed, and chanted along with them. “Sarumi!” he cried, making the crowd wave their lightsticks in a frenzy. He briefly wondered if they’d lose their voices the next day.

Yata sighed; he had already had his mental breakdown on-stage not too long ago, and he really wanted to push those thoughts to the side for forever, but he really was thankful to have Fushimi here with him, nonetheless. So he hugged Fushimi, who stood in surprise for a brief moment before wrapping his own arms around Yata.

Oh, how _deafening_ the crowd was at this very moment. They both thought that they’d go deaf by just how loud they were, but they were grateful for supportive fans. Yata pulled away and Fushimi let him go, slightly reluctant to do so. Yata looked back at the crowd.

“Thank you so much for coming to see us here tonight!” Yata said, wrapping his arm around Fushimi’s shoulders.

“Thank you!” Fushimi sang, putting his own arm around the redhead’s shoulders. They were both laughing and enjoying the moment. Fushimi was never given an okay in performing his own tour due to health issues, so being able to at least _be_ _in_ one was already an honor for him, no matter how annoying he thought his old friend was.

An adlibbed track of Wild Crow was playing in the background as Yata went on to deliver a speech.

“You know, I wasn’t sure I was ever going to do well as a solo artist,” he started. The crowd started to hush, eager to hear Yata’s farewell speech. “I thought I was always going to hate this monkey too,” he shrugged. “But here I am today, having just finished my tour and maybe thinking that the monkey isn’t such a terrible person after all.”

Fushimi laughed into his microphone. “You _think_ I’m not a bad person?”

“I know you’re not, but you’re an asshole all the same.” Yata laughed; all thoughts and feelings of hatred aside, Fushimi was still his friend, no matter how bad their fallout all those years ago was. He still wanted to punch him in the face every time he caught sight of Fushimi, but he still had a special place in his heart.

“Well, we do have a love-hate relationship.” Fushimi commented, unintentionally putting Yata’s feelings to words for the first time.

“Yeah, you love me and I hate you.” The crowd laughed at Yata’s retort. “Just kidding, Saru!” Yata said immediately after seeing his brows start to tilt a little.

“Are you sure it’s not _you_ that loves _me_?” he smirked. Yata blushed.

“Says the one who sang so many love songs!”

“Mmm, true,” Fushimi sighed, “But did Misaki ever figure out why I sang those?”

“I think so.” Yata pouted. The crowd was on edge; was this a confession? Were the words printed on most of their shirts going to become something real? Will their fanctions and headcanons about them finally have a chance to actually happen?

Fushimi flung Yata’s beanie off and ruffled his hair. “Are you sure you’re willing to say it on front of all these people?”

Yata scowled. “Say what, might I ask?”

“Oh, weren’t you going to confess?” Fushimi teased.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Yata grumbled, looking towards the crowd and away from Fushimi. He continued his speech.

“This tour was a lot of fun, ya know? I got to learn so much about my fans, and I got to meet so many of you, too.” Yata said, his grateful smile now filling the two side-monitors as well as the stage screen. “None of this could have happened without everyone’s support. Every single one of you counts. Thank you so much!” the crowd cheered.

“I’d also like to thank this idiot for agreeing to have a joint concert with me, even though we’re enemies.” Yata added.

“Are we, though?” Fushimi questioned. “You looked so lovestruck just a moment ago…”

Yata shook his head, ignoring his question. “I hope you will continue to support me, and also support Saruhiko as well. Please take great care on your way home! Goodnight!”

Yata turned to leave, but just before he could walk off the catwalk Fushimi pulled him back. He spun Yata around and pecked him on the cheek before walking away, leaving a stunned Yata on the catwalk. Oh dear, if the crowd wasn’t loud _before_ then they certainly were _now_.

“Are you coming, _Mi~sa~ki~_?” Fushimi said tauntingly, knowing that that’s all it’d take to snap him back. The crowd was half cheering and half laughing as Yata shook his head disapprovingly and jogged off the catwalk and off the stage. Fushimi had been left behind, who was just smirking as he walked to the side of the stage Yata had just left. Before the cameras lost Fushimi, he looked up to the crowd and winked at them before stepping out and into a mass of stage hands who had been ordered to make Fushimi redress and meet up with Yata as soon as possible for the VIP meets.

 

**_______**

 

Fushimi was dressed in his usual black cardigan, grey shirt, and dark blue jeans with black shoes while Yata had on what he was wearing for his finale, but a different set since he was sweating like crazy earlier.

He and Yata greeted all of the fans that had been lucky enough to snag a VIP pass, and sat down with each and every one of them, taking photos and laughing with them as they gushed about their love for the two. Yata could only laugh awkwardly when they asked what was next between the two of them. Fushimi would just shrug and look to Yata for an answer every single time it was asked.

Eventually they had finished speaking with everyone that attended, and Yata yawned as he leaned back on his couch. “Haaah, finally…” he murmured, sighing. “So many people…”

Fushimi kept quiet, sitting properly on a chair with his head resting on his hand.  Totsuka strode in and looked at the two silently before ushering everyone _but_ them out.

“Take your time!” was all Totsuka said before closing the door to the room they were in.

Fushimi took that as a cue to get up and sit next to Yata, who scowled when he felt the weight of Fushimi's body on the couch. "What are you doing?" he muttered, refusing to open his eyes.

"Nothing." Fushimi said, leaning back and looking at the ceiling.

Yata let himself relax for once, and couldn't help reminiscing about the old days, when they thought they could rule the world together. "What happened between us?" he asked nobody in particular.

 _We didn't want to fall in love_. Fushimi wanted to say, but he didn't. Instead, he just turned his face towards Yata and blew into his ear, causing Yata to jump a little.

"Why you...!" He said, clenching a fist and glaring at him. Fushimi laughed and caught Yata's weak punch before pulling Yata's entire body towards him and embracing him.

Yata froze, uncomfortable with the position. _Why was he hugging me?_

"Saru, what - "

"Cook for me again." Fushimi interrupted. "Clean for me, play with me, argue with me, do  _everything_ with me again." his voice had softened to a whisper, and Yata was having difficulty figuring out what Fushimi was trying to say.

"What do you mean?" Yata asked, pushing himself away just enough to look Fushimi in the eyes.

" _Fall in love with me again_ , you idiot." Fushimi murmured, resisting the urge to click his tongue. "Must I spell everything out for you?"

Yata stared at Fushimi. "You're kidding, right?"

"Would a kidder set up an entire concert with the person they loved  _just_ so they could confess backstage?" Fushimi frowned.

"I guess not..." Yata said before Fushimi's words finally registered in his mind. "Wait, _you_ were the one that told Totsuka about us?  _You_  wanted this? What the  _heck_ , Saru?"

"You won't listen to my songs otherwise." he murmured, looking away in embarrassment. He was  _this close_ to tossing this whole thing away and walking off and away from all this all over again.

"So you make me share my last concert with you just so you could tell me you loved me backstage?"

"I've been telling you that since the start of the concert." he sighed. " _Listen_ , Misaki."

Yata thought back to his first song, and everything  _finally_ snapped into place. Fushimi glanced at Yata's shocked expression and clicked his tongue. "Took you long enough."

"Wha.. Sa-" Yata was cut off by a loud knock on the door. It was Totsuka who popped in.

"Sorry to interru - " he looked at Fushimi's arms, which had instinctively tightened around Yata. "Whoa. I'm s-so so-sorry." he stuttered. "The buses are here. So. Yeah." he said. The atmosphere turned extremely awkward.

Yata burst out laughing, causing the other two males to look at him, surprised.

"You know what?" Yata asked nobody. "I give up."

They looked at him quizzically.

"Saru," he started. "Stupid, _stupid_ monkey, next time I'm going to put _so much_ vegetables in your dish that you're probably going to hate me for the rest of your shitty life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So imagine a world where homophobia didn't exist, and everyone supported each other regardless of sexuality. That's the world they all live in. Lucky them ;n;  
> As promised!  
> Song list: 
> 
> Remember the Name - Fort Minor  
> Wanted - Boyce Avenue (Orig. Hunter Hayes)  
> Magic - Miyano Mamoru  
> Fire Flower - ToonKuun (Orig. Len Kagamine) - It goes to that artist's beat, but his voice is more like the artist Clear's  
> How Close You Are - Miyano Mamoru  
> Just A Game - Yuuto and Kony (Orig. GUMI I think?)  
> No Logic - Amatsuki & MafuMafu (Orig. Luka Megurine)  
> Hikari - Fukuyama Jun  
> Dear - ShounenT (Orig. Hatsune Miku)  
> Break A Road - Miyano Mamoru  
> First Galaxy - Fukuyama Jun & Miyano Mamoru  
> Thank You - Miyano Mamoru  
> Wild Crow - Fukuyama Jun


End file.
